Best Friends or More?
by DrarryFan420
Summary: Harry's feelings for Draco have changed recently. The become friends but could it turn in to somthing more? And what about Ron? Is somthing happening between them as well? who will end up with who? SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Train **

**Authored by –** Ryan **&** Molly

Harry saw him as he walked through the wall. The boy that he despised with a mother fucking burning passion, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Pothead, watch out for the dementors you chicken shit bitch!" Malfoy sneered from beside him.

"Fuck off, you regurgitated cum bubble bastard!" Harry retorted.

Harry sighed as he waited for Hermione and Ron to get back from the fuck-fest. (R/N: Just kidding, they're in the prefect's compartment!) Them taking so long made his mind wander back to fourth year. Even though it was only a year ago, it felt like forever to him. His feelings about Malfoy have changed drastically since then.

A few moments later the door opened and Ron came rushing in telling Harry that Malfoy had been made a prefect too.

'Well, that will be fun.' Harry thought with an annoyed mental sigh.

It was getting quiet so Neville decided to tell the group what he did that summer.

"I fucked a Muggle on the street corner!" He cried.

The group just kinda starred at him with blank expressions until Hermione spoke up. "That's, err… great Neville. But you should get checked for STD's at the infirmary."

Neville agreed, but then went on about describing how at first he couldn't get the condom on, and then how the chick had him stick his dick up her ass. He finished his awkward tale with how he had to pay that girl 60 Muggle dollars!

Harry's left eye twitched. "Wow, Nev. Just, wow." He the turned to stare blankly out the window.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Hermione suddenly screamed, " I don't want to give you a blowjob!"

"Please Hermione," Ron pleaded, " I need to cum."

"Then use your damn hand." Hermoine replied before slamming the compartment door shut.

"I'll go calm her down," Luna said, "I know what she want's." Luna added with a lick of her lips as she left the compartment. Now it was just Ron, Harry, Ginny ad Neville.

Suddenly the compartment door opened up to reveal Malfoy.

"What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

Malfoy frowned at Ron then turned his attention to Harry, who was engrossed on the window. Leaning on the door, he looked an oblivious Harry up and down. He looked smaller then usual and it looked like he would break if you even fucking _breathed_ on him.

"Potter," Malfoy called out.

Harry on the other hand's gaze was pointed at the window, his mind a million miles away, not even noticing Malfoy calling him.

Malfoy called out again, only this time more aggressive. "Potter…"

Harry did nothing.

"Just leave him alone Ferret!" Ron yelled.

Malfoy groaned and walked up to Harry. Kneeling in front of him, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"POTTER. God Damn it, pay a-fucking-tention!"

Harry snapped out of his daydream and blushed at seeing Malfoy so close to his face.

"Malfoy…?" He asked, then he noticed their predicament and blushed more. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Malfoy blinked and stood up, brushing his hands on his trousers. "Just making sure you weren't ignoring me."

Harry raised an eyebrow but then got up as well to leave the compartment.

"Harry!" Ginny called, "Will we se you later?"

Harry paused before nodding his head. He then made his way out of the compartment leaving Malfoy confused as ever.

So he followed Harry into and down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he passed numerous compartments. While he had been thinking more about Malfoy lately, he was also thinking about Cedric Diggory too.

"Harry!" A voice called in a whisper from his left.

Harry turned and saw Cho Chang.

"Harry, can I talk o you in here?" She asked sticking her head out of an empty compartment.

Harry walked into the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

Cho was sitting down on one of the benches, looking out the window when Harry asked, "You wanted something?"

Cho nodded and patted the seat across from her. "Please sit down."

Harry sat and she continued to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened with…Cedric." She said.

"I figured somebody would bring that up sooner or later," Harry said, "I was hoping it would be later though…"

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I believe you." Cho said with tears in her eyes.

Harry couldn't take any more crying from anyone and turned to stair out the window, his mind wandering to the night at the graveyard.

"its not fair that nobody believes you," Cho started, " You know, about… You Know Who trying to… ra-….ra-…" She swallowed the excess spit in her mouth. "Rape you."

"Is that all?" Harry asked angrily.

Cho nodded shakily and left the compartment leaving Harry alone.

A couple of minutes passed and Harry as just about to leave when Malfoy walked in and sat down across from Harry. They just staired at ach other until Harry asked, "Do you want somthing?" in an annoyed tone.

Malfoy just shrugged.

"Well, im just gunna go then, I'll see you." Harry said as he made to get up.

"Wait!" Malfoy called out.

"What?" Harry asked.

" …Nevermind."

And Harry then left the compartment with a questioning look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Carriages**

**Authored by - **Molly

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. After his little talk with Cho and the second weird Malfoy incident, Harry had made his way back to his compartment but when he got back, he quickly walked back out and away.

He had accidentally interrupted Hermione giving Ron the blowjob he wanted earlier.

'_What a _great_ way to start the year.'_ Harry had thought while he fled from the disturbing scene that was burned in his mind.

He decided he didn't want to see either one of them, because it would be awkward and embarrassing.

Thankfully the train was beginning to slow indicating their arrival to Hogwarts.

Diving into the nearest empty compartment, Harry relaxed and waited for the train to stop and the children to get to the carriages.

XXXXXX

"Finally," Harry breathed. He practically jogged to the last carriage. Pausing to pet the Thestral then he turned and climbed in.

Just as the Thestral was about to start off, a black mass jumped into the carriage. "WAAAAIIIIITTTT!!!!!" It cried.

Harry blinked. "What the fuck????" He asked.

The figure leaned up and there was Draco Malfoy. In the flesh. Omigawd. Soooo hot... -cough- ehem.

"What are you doing? Pretending to be a ninja?" Harry asked.

Draco sat up straight and spoke. "I needed to speak with you."

"Couldn't you do when we were on the train? You totally had the opportunity. You had it." Harry said while making lost of pointless hand gestures.

"Well, I have this one now," said Draco, " I think we should call a truce."

Harry looked at the offending hand as if it was gunna bite his eyeball out of his face.

"A tru...ce... with you...." He pondered the thought.

"Potter?"

Harry put his chin in his hand.

"Po- Harry?"

"Im pondering."

"Pondering?"

"Yes."

"Then what's with the face?"

Harry's face was scrunched up all tight and Draco was gunna bust a gut laughing if got stuck that way.

"Its my pondering face."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Draco sat there, waiting for Harry's pondering to end.

And he sat there. And sat there.

Behind his a calander was flipping through the months of the year before Draco turned around and ripped the damn thing away.

"Stupid calander...."

"I've got it!" Harry cried clapping his hands excitedly.

"Ooooh!" Draco grinned.

Harry smiled before motioning to Draco. "Come close."

Draco did.

"Closer!"

Closer he got.

"Okay ready?"

Draco's eyes widened.

"...I dont get it." Harry said with a pout.

Fail.

Draco sighed. "I've been a total douche all these years. Im really sorry and I want to be friends."

"Well that is true," Harry laughed, "but since you went to all this trouble to ask me, I guess we can be friends. And you've made me act more random then I had planned today so thats a bonus."

"Epiiiic." Draco smiled and he held his hand out. "Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy."

Harry grinned and shook Draco's hand. "Harry Potter, Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Feast **

**Authored by – Ryan**

The Great Hall was buzzing with talk of the summer and new classes.

Harry sat in between his two best friends Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear with pleasure and Hermione had crazy sex hair. Harry Grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

"What took you so long, mate?" Ron asked, his smile fading.

"I was just talking with someone." Harry replied, hoping Ron wouldn't ask who.

"Who were you talking to?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Cho and Draco." Harry said whispering Draco's name. Ron must have heard him because he started choking on his pumpkin juice. "Malfoy!" Ron yelled, a couple heads turned towards Harry.

"Yes, now keep it down," Harry hissed at Ron. "Shit, too late he's coming over here."

At that moment Draco had gotten up from the Slytherin table and was walking over towards the Gryffindor table.

"Look at what you did!" Harry yelled at Ron. Harry wasn't ready to tell his friends about the conversation that went on in the carriage.

"Sorry mate." Ron said with a sincere look on his freckled face.

"Hiya Harry," said a god-like voice from behind Harry.

"Errr... Hi Draco." Harry replied, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Have you told your friends the good news yet?" Draco asked with a questioning look.

"I was just waiting for the right moment." Harry said with a smile.

Draco grinned. "Well nows the perfect time since we're all here."

"Fine," Harry whined, "Draco and I have decided to make a truce and become friends." Harry said. He then went on about what went down in the carriage. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well, thats great Harry. I'm glad that you two decided that fighting all the time isn't doing anything."

Ron just starred at Harry with his mouth open in a big O. Hermione groaned and shook Ron. He sat up straight and said, "Wh... what? You and Malfoy are... Friends now?"

Harry nodded and turned to see Draco grinning. Harry could feel a blush coming on again.

Ron was speechless.

"Wow Harry! You and Draco, what a way to start inter-house relationships!" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

Ron was still just sitting there, then a small smile flickered across his face. "I'm dreaming right?" He asked, "Harry you wouldn't be friends with Malfoy."

"Ron you're not dreaming," Harry explained, "Mal- Draco and I really made a truce."

"WHAT THE FUCK." Ron yelled, making several heads turn in their direction again. "Have fun with Malfoy." Ron said before stomping away.

"Shit, I'll go try to calm him down." Hermione said, then she got up and left.

"Soooooooo, Harry. Do you wanna go and meet my friends?" Draco asked.

"I think I'll have to pass on that today," Harry said, "too much shit has gone down."

Draco's smile faded and a frown replaced it. "Well, can I walk you to your dorm?" Draco asked, the smile returning.

Harry sighed. "Why the fuck not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Walk**

**Authored by – Molly**

Their footsteps in sync, Draco and Harry made their way down the deserted corridor.

The silence was thick, the only sound was the tapping of the boy's foot falls.

At one point their hands brushed against each others, making both of them look away and sport a pink tint to their cheeks.

"So, Draco," Harry started after gaining his composer, " since we're going to be friends, I think we should get to know each other."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." He inwardly grinned. _'That should be fun.'_

Harry turned around to face him, walking backwards. "Maybe tomorrow after we get our time tables we could hang out and stuff..." He smirked at Draco before turning back around.

Draco beamed. A huge grin apeared on his face, before he quickly changed it to a small smile. "Alright. We could go to the library or something so people wont gawk at us. Its so bloody annoying."

Harry laughed. "I know, right? Can't people just get a life?"

As they turned a corner, they we're ambushed by a first year Ravenclaw.

"So, it's true then?" She questioned, her eyes briming with hope. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are calling a truce?"

The boys in question starred at the little girl with raised eyebrows.

"Um, yeah," Harry said smiling at Draco, "Tis true young one."

The girls eyes widened and she smiled too.

Draco suddenly got a brief whiff of Gryffindor confidence and wrapped his arm around the back of the smaller boy and pulled him close into a hug. "We might even become best friends one day."

Harry blushed as he looked up at Draco. Keywords are Looked and Up. Those damned Dursleys and their not feeding Harry. He was going to stay a pitiful 5'5" for ever while Draco was at_ least _6 something. What a bitch right?

The Ravenclaw girl squealed. "They HUGGED. Oh my god! I gotta tell EVERYONE!!" She cried before she tore off in some random direction.

The two fifth years stayed in their awkward hug for a moment before Harry turned around in Draco's arms.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, but was silenced as Harry reached around him and hugged, more like squeezed him to death, back.

"Huggies!" He said with a giggle into Draco's chest before moving out of his grasp.

Draco blinked in disbelief. Harry hugged him back? This day was just turning out to get better and better!

"Draco?" Harry called,waving a hand in Draco's face.

"Wha..?"

Harry laughed. "We're here." and he gestured to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Draco looked at the portrait with a sad look. "oh... well then..." he trailed off.

"Yeah..." Harry said nervously.

Draco looked at Harry, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said while taking a few steps towards Harry, leaving a guesstimated 8 or so inches between the two.

Harry looked up at the slightly older teen, another blush staining his cheeks. "Uh.. yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

Draco smiled to, and with more sudden Gryffindor courage he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Good night Harry." He whispered before swiftly turning and walking down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

**Authored by – Ryan**

Harry blinked._ 'What just happened?' _Harry reached up and grazed the spot that Draco pressed his lips to just moments ago in surprise.

Draco had kissed him! Harry glanced down the hallway Draco exited down and cracked a small smile. He then turned to the portrait before the Fat Lady even noticed he was there. She turned to him and sighed, swinging herself open to reveal the hidden doorway to the Gryffindor tower.

Once inside, Harry practically skipped to the middle of the common room he was so happy.

"Harry?" A voice called right before Harry reached the steps to the dorms. He turned to find Ron sitting in one of the leather chairs. It seemed like he had been waiting for awhile.

"Ron?" Harry questioned, stepping foreward.

Ron stood up from his place in the chair. "Hey Harry..." Ron started but he saw the huge smile on Harry's face and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing," Harry sighed happily, " I just found out I have feelings for some one."

Harry swore he saw something flicker in Ron's eyes. Hope? No, it couldn't have been, could it? Shrugging the thought out of his mind, Harry walked up to Ron and gave him a hug. Harry thought he heard a moan escape Ron's lips and he could feel him breathing in the scent of his raven hair.

Harry just smiled, thinking it was just a friendly gesture, before they both dropped their arms. Harry then noticed people were filing into the common room from the feast.

"Lets go for a walk, I gots something to tell you." Harry said.

Ron grinned, "I'll go get my shoes. Hold on!" before Ron busted up the staircase. He was back a few seconds later, pulling on his beat up converse and taking the stairs two at a time.

Harry chuckled. "Ready?" Ron nodded and they both made their way down to the Grand Staircase, passing the new Defense Professor Umbridge. When they were a safe distance away from her, Harry gagged, making Ron crack up.

Ron groaned, "she seems like such a bitch!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard that she likes to go in the forbidden forest and fuck the centaurs. Poor centaurs."

Ron had to hold his stomach, trying not to vomit at the mental image Harry just gave him. "Oh wow."

Harry nodded again. "I know right? Nasty."

They had just walked outside when Ron grabbed Harry's hand into his own and asked, "You wanna go down by the lake?"

Harry just nodded not really paying attention to Ron. His mind was on awhole different page, thinking anout Draco and that amazing kiss he gave Harry. He wished it was an actuall kiss but he was happy none the less. Harry always knew he was gay and he had even told Hermione in third year. Harry didn't realize where he was going until Ron waved a hand in his face.

"We're here Harry." Ron said with a trace of excitement in his voice.

Harry looked at the Black Lake returning to his thoughts. _I wonder. Is Draco gay? Or was that just some weird good night kiss that slytherin's do or something? Oh fuck, what about Ron, he's holding my hand!_

"Where do you think Luna gets her weed from?" Ron asked randomly.

"I heard she gets it from two fifth year Hufflepuffs." Harry replied, "I think their names are Ryan and Molly." He added.

"Harry I have something to tell you!" Ron blurted out. "Promise you wont make fun of me."

"I would never do that to you, Ron." Harry said squeezing Ron's hand.

Ron sighed. "I'm gay." He cringed waiting for Harry to laugh or something, but when her heard nothing, he looked up.

Harry had a huge grin on his face. "Harry you said you wouldn't make fun of me." Ron said. He turned to walk away ashamed of the truth, when Harry stopped him, still holding his hand.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just so happy. I'm gay too." Harry looked at Ron.

"R-Really?!" Ron said, "Your gay too?"

Harry looked at Ron and noticed that he too had grown over the summer. Damn tall people. "Yes," he said and he nodded.

Suddenly, Harry was pinned to the nearest tree and Ron's lips were covering his. Harry felt Ron's tongue explore his mouth and returned the favor. Harry had never kissed anyone and this was the most wonderful sensation ever. He could feel Ron's cock begging to be touched and Harry was getting hard too. But, it was over before it even started. Ron looked at Harry through lusty eyes before he leaned down to kiss Harry again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Confusion**

**Authored by - Molly**

It was a little past midnight and the Gryffindor tower was fast asleep.

Well, all besides Harry.

His mind was jumbled, his feelings on over drive. Questions were flowing in and out of his mind.

_Ron has feelings for me? What about Hermione?_

_But Draco... He's a sexy beast..._

_What does a whackspurt smell like?_

Harry shook his head, that last question had no importance at the moment. But he would find the answer eventually...

Harry sighed and flopped back on his bed. "What do I do!" he whispered in frustration as he thought back to what happened with Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ron leaned down to press his lips to Harry's again._

_This time, Harry kissed back. His mind completely clouded with lust. He gasped when he felt one of Ron's hands reach up his shirt. Ron's tongue was mapping out every nook and cranny in Harry's mouth, savoring Harry's taste. _

_Harry was enjoying making out, when suddenly he gasped when he felt Ron tweak his nipple. He realized what he was doing and with _who_. _

_He pushed Ron away and looked at the ground, embarrassed._

"_Harry, whats wrong?" Ron asked reaching a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Harry's face._

_Harry just shrugged Ron's hand away, and looked up at him. _

"_I'm sorry." and he ran back up to the castle. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry woke up to see that Ron had already left.

"Probably mad at me or something." Harry murmured to himself as he started to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked. They were currently seated at the Great Hall for breakfast and Ron wasn't eating. And I mean _wasn't eating_.

Ron stopped staring at the table to look at Hermione. "It's Harry."

Hermione blinked and her facial expression changed to a fearful one. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothings wrong with him 'Mione, it's just that... well... I sorta... kissed him." Ron explained.

Hermione just sat there. "And?"

Ron sighed. "Well, he was into it at first but then he pushed me away, said sorry then ran back to the castle."

"Well," she started, "what made you kiss him in the first place?"

"We wee just talking and I just sorta went for it."

Hermione nodded. She had known that Harry was gay and that Ron had a crush on him. Finally he makes his move!

Just as Hermione was about to ask another question, Harry plopped down in front of them.

"Morning guys," was all he said before he started to fill his plate with food.

And then thats when Draco decided to show up.


End file.
